Serpens Puer
by TheDarkLadyOfSlytherclaw
Summary: Harry was abandoned by the Dursleys at the age of five. Harry meets a certain serpent whom happens to be the Dark Lords Familiar/Animagus. She took him in and brought him up and teaching him all about magic. SLASH, Mentor!Voldemort
1. Prolouge

**Pairing/s** - LV/Nagini (Ha! You're going be shocked when you find out how her family is!)

**Warnings** - Manipulative Dumbledore, Intelligent!Independent!Dark!Harry, Major Light bashing, Alternate Universe, Original Character (But she's really just like a Fem!TMR)_, Mentor Voldemort_

**Disclaimer** -If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and Harry wouldn't be Dumbledore's man; he'd be independent and smart. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin. So it's owned by J.K Rowling.

**Author's Note** - So before I get reviews saying no you can't make Nagini an animagus; I'm going to say "Yes I can, that's what fanfiction is for." So Voldemort won't be OOC nor will any of the other character, I'll try to stay as true to the book as much possible without making Harry have a hero complex and make him smarter then he was in the books. This was posted before as Dark Lady but I re-wrote it.

**Co-writer/Beta TheWeepingRaven**

_**Prologue~**_

With was dark when the boy awoke, his eyes were hidden beneath bangs of raven black. He looked no older than five and was laying upon a cold metal bench that felt colder than it normally was. The feeling of being alone and frightened was nothing truly new to him. His eyes flickered rapidly over his surroundings, trying to find something that would tell him where he was. He had just awoken outside in the cold; with ice biting rain pouring down upon him like a waterfall.

Lightening could be seen flashing through the dark storm clouds that swirled through the air in colors of grays, whites and blacks. Thunder rumbled ominiously through the air, like a wailing cry of agony that sent shivers down the spines of those that heard the storm in the warmth of their homes. The raven haired boy shuttered in fear and unease at the sound of the storm he was sitting in. Freezing rain and harsh wind ripped through his clothing and seeped into his skin, leaving him cold and shivering.

The small boy didn't know how or why he was sitting upon the cold bench in the pouring rain. All he knew at the moment was that he was here, and he was cold, angry and aching in agony. The child's head head pounded behind his eyes, making the brilliant color burn with tears of pain. He leaned forward, pulling his knees to his chest as he rested his head upon his knees. His shaking arms rose and wrapped around his face, hiding it from the rain.

The young child's eyes fluttered shut before clenching as he tried to ignore his surroundings that only consisted of the storm at the moment. It was far too dark to really recongize his surroundings. The fog that covered his mind gradually lifted and pushed a blurry memory to the forefront of his mind.

It was then that he remembered;

_The sound of a laughing sitcom echoed through the tanned painted living room. The room was darkened, the only light coming from the screen in a hazy blue glow. "Boy! Get in here!" The harsh and angry voice of the small boy's Uncle surfaced in the air, overpowering the sound of the television. Vernon Dursley remained sitting upon his well used, brown leather armchair that was placed directly in front of the telvision on the other side of the wooden coffee table._

_Five year old Harry hesitantly and slowly made his way to the living room. His body quaked in fear as his brilliant, emerald green eyes rapidly looked around the room for an exit encase he needed to make a quick escape. Harry neared his Uncle Vernon, his face scrunched in a look that showed he anticipated the pain that he knew was about to come. His Uncle swung the clenched fist forward and hit the child in the stomach. The sound of skin connecting with skin made a harsh whack. Harry swallowed the grunt that wanted to emitt from his throat and held his stomach with his arms, wrapping them over it. This wouldn't have been the first time he had been hit or abused in some way. _

"_Dudley says he saw you in the kitchen." The obese man grumbled with dark, black eyes, as they glared down at the boy. "Were you eating the food?" Vernon growled. His voice held a dark tone of promise of pain if he answered, whether it was a yes or a no, it wouldn't have mattered. The boy would have gotten a punishment anyways._

"_I…I was so… so hungry," Harry whimpered out. He couldn't recall the last time he had something solid in his stomach, and not just water. He truly could not have helped himself to eay something solid._

_A nasty grin crossed Vernon Dursley's features as he stood from the chair. He unclipped his belt and slid it from the pants loops. Grabbing the boy's arm in a harsh and bruising grip, he ripped the raven haired child's shirt off and tossed it carelessly tot he side. The malicious look on his face was enough for Harry to cringe with fear and hate. That look never meant anything good. Vernon reached over to the side and grabbed a thin strip of white cloth and tied it tightly around the boys hands, before tying it to the wooden leg of the table. It was for good measure, so the little brat couldn't run away. _

_Vernon smiled sinisterly as he wrapped the belt around his hand once. He raised it and swung, the belt connected to the boy's back in a sickeningly smack that left young Harry biting down his lip to fight off the cry that wanted to release. Showing his pain always made it worst. It was no good giving his Uncle the pleasure he wanted to hear. The cold metal of the belt whipped down on Harry's soft, pale skin, leaving ugly red welts on his back; and in some areas, drawing blood. Harry had always counted the amount of whips he receieved from his Uncle as "punishment", but soon lost count after thirteen. _

_The pain finally stopped after nearly twenty minutes of whipping. Harry didn't sigh in relief, he just waited silently for the next set of pain to come. Vernon sneered. He always hated how the brat never made a sound anymore, not after the first time. Vernon's foot pulled back before moving forward, connected to the boys side. Harry made a small, nearly unheard groan as the last kick he recieved was in the head. He listened silently as his Uncle put his black leather belt back on, tightening it to only the first buckle. _

_The last thing little Harry heard was the sound of a chuckle of pure glee as he lost consciousness._

Harry had never liked his family, but they were the only people he had in his life. He had been with them for as long as he could remember. He could remember them, even as toddler, beating him, calling him a freak and calling him boy. He had only recently learned his full name, Harry James Potter, and that was because he was in kindergarten and they did roll call and taught him how to spell his name out. Aunt Petunia would never let him go anywhere beside outback where he did the yard work after school. She didn't want him running off or being found by strangers and allow them to see the marks left on his body. The Dursley's had been smart, they left no evidence of the abuse they put upon him where eyes could see.

Harry gave another shiver as the rain continued to pour. Finally getting the energy to stand, Harry pushed himself up off the bench and slowly stumbled down the sidewalk and towards the towering mass of trees. Perhaps he could find some cover in the park. The raven haired boy made to step into an enclosed area of trees and bushes, where it was nice and dry, but stopped at the sudden hissing voice that came from the ground. _::Do not step on me, child::_

Harry stopped midstep. His eyes widened with surprise and disbelief at what he had just heard. On the dry and warm ground of the enclosed area was a stunning sliver and black cobra. Harry took at step back from horror that a snake had just spoken to him.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as no words seemed to want to come out. He took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly. As he got his frazzled nerves under control, he spoke in a hissing voice. _::I'm sorry. I didn't see you:: _He apologized with a small smile. He stepped further into the enclosed area and took a seat on the grassy ground. It was much warmer in the dry enclosure.

The cobra tilted its head in curiosity at his speaking. How interesting. _::You speak? How interesting.:: _The snake mused to itself. _::What is your name little wizard?:: _The snake questioned with a raise of its mouth. ::_My name is__ Nagini__:: _Nagini introduced herself with a nod of her head.

Harry hesitated before speaking again. _::My name is Harry, but ummm…my Uncle calls me boy and my Aunt and cousin call me freak.:: _The raven haired child announced with a frown. He did not like his family. If he could actually call them that. _::I can't be a wizard. Wizards can't be real.:: _Harry said with a sigh. It would be amazing if magic did exsist though. He could only imagine the amazing things that could be done. _::My Uncle Vernon says that magic isn't real.:: _He finished explaining to Nagini.

Nagini gave a tisk of disapproval, as much of a tisk as a snake could, at what the boy had told her. Muggles, she could never understand how they could be cruel to such a sweet and innocent looking child. _::Then how are you speaking to me little wizard?:: _Nagini inquired with an almost gentle look in her snake eyes. _::I can not talk to Muggles, non-magical individuals:: _She clarified at the confused look that crossed his features.

_::Oh,::_ Harry drawled out with a slow nod of his head. He tilted his head, making raven locks fall into his eyes. ::_Do you know where the police station is?:: _He finally asked after a long couple of minutes of silence between them.

Nagini didn't much like the idea of the little wizard going back to such horrible and cruel muggles. No child, whether they were wizards, witches or normal, should deal with such abuse like little Harry surely was. _::Little wizard,:: _Nagini began, making emerald green eyes look at her with some intensity that it reminded her of someone she once knew for a moment, before she continued to speak. _::Do you really wish to return to your Aunt and Uncle?:: _She asked.

_::No.:: _Harry replied with a shake of his head. _::But they're the only family I know of. I only have them because I'm a freak and a ungrateful urchin::_

Nagini felt horrified at the statement. How could someone say that to a child? She felt sick at the thoughts that ran through her mind. _::That is not true little one. I understand were you are coming from.:: _Nagini moved forward and settled beside the small child. Her head rested upon his legs as she continued to speak in her hissing tongue. ::_I had a family once too, when I was human, and they were much like yours.:: _She explained. Harry felt her hissing voice soothing his rattled nerves from the long night that he had. _::My mother died when I was very young. My fathers couldn't handle raising me and deal with what happened to my mother; and so he placed me in an Orphanage when I was seven years old.:: _The snake gave a small hissing sigh as the memories washed over her. _::That's where I met my Marvolo,:: _She stated with as much of a grin as a snake could. _::He became my family:: _Harry could hear the warmth in her words, though he had never had someone speak to him like that before. Besides his teacher, who was always kind to everyone.

Harry sighed and shook his head. His creamy pale hands lightly grazed over Nagini's head, gently petting her. Nagini didn't mind. It had been a long time since someone had touched her in a kind or loving way. _::I don't think that could happen to me:: _He finally stated as he pushed his morose thoughts away.

_::Perhaps that is true,:: _Nagini agreed with a small nod of her head. _::But I do not think your family cares for you.:: _She stated.

Harry shrugged and continued to pet Nagini's head. _::I haven't anywhere to go.:: _He tried to explain. Where could a five year old possibly go? He couldn't live on the streets. He remembered the words his Aunt and Uncle always spat at him. About how little boys that lived on the street were taken as slaves and had many horrible things done to them.

Harry looked down at Nagini. His eyebrows furrowed as he watched the snake seem to finally come to a conclusion. _::Then come to my home, I will be your new family:: _She decided with a firm conviction that left a warm feeling in Harry's chest.

_::Snakes have houses?:: _Harry asked with surprise. Nagini gave a hissing chuckle at his wide eyed look.

_::It was mine when I was human. My Marvolo brought it for me:: _She looked at him with intelligent snake eyes.

Harry was frightened and cold from being in the rain for so long and being outside by himself, but he nodded in agreement at going with Nagini. If it made him warmer where they were going, he was more than willing to follow. He knew that if Nagini had wanted to eat him or kill him, she would have already. Well, he thought she would at least. He wasn't too sure what she wanted with him yet. Harry waited for Nagini to slide off of him before he finally stood. He dusted himself off and looked out of the clearing. He gave a sigh of relief when he noticed it was no longer raining and the sky seemed to be lightening up. The small child followed the large cobra snake up to a hill that overlooked the village. The house on top of the hill was vast. Many of its windows were boarded up with wooden planks. Tiles were missing from its black tiled roof and ivy was begining to spread unchecked over the walls of the grand manor.

Harry continued to silently follow Nagini to the back door. The back door was glass and had once had glimmering green and silver designs. But now, it was dirty and covered in grime, dulling the once beautiful scriptures. With shaky hands he reached forward and pulled the door open for Nagini. She hissed a small "thanks" as she led him over to the fireplace that seemed to be magically burning without smoke.

Harry sat upon the rug in front of the fire. He still shook from the cold as the drafty manor blew cold air through out the Manor. His clothing were beginning to dry, making them stick uncomfortably to his skin. Nagini watched the boy shake for a moment and decided to grab him a blanket. She grabbed it with her mouth and yanked it down off of one of the comfortable looking black leather chairs. Pulling the blanket behind her, she gently wrapped it around Harry. With a small hiss she curled up against him.

Brilliant green eyes remained silently staring into the dancing red, yellow and orange fire as the wood inside the fireplace popped and sizzled. He was slowly beginning to warm. _::Nagini why are you being so nice to me?:: _He finally questioned as he looked over to the beautiful snake.

Nagini gave a hisisng chuckle at his question. _::I can sense the power you hold little wizard.:: _She revealed._ ::When my Marvolo comes back; you will make a good heir. I can not give him a heir because I am stuck in this form :: _She stated with a hissing sigh. It was unfortunate, but she had come to live with it.

_::Why me?:: _Harry asked with a curious tilt of his head, like a small kitten. It was rather adorable.

_::You are powerful and a speaker. You will make a fine heir :: _Nagini patiently replied. She knew how curious children are.

Harry nodded silently and went back to watching the fire. Silence fell upon the again._ ::Nagini?:: _Harry asked hesitantly.

_::Yes little one?:: _Nagini turned to look at him.

Harry wondered if it was rude to ask, but decided he wanted to know and asked anyways. _::Why are you a snake and not a girl anymore?::_

Nagini gave a slow shake of her head. This had always been a rather touchy subject for her. _::A man, he's rather aged now, trapped me like this. He said it was for the Greater Good and that he had no wish to kill me. He trapped me in this form...:: _She trailed off with a hiss. _::He tried to take me from my Marvolo, but it only made our bond stronger.:: _She gave a snake like smirk at the statement.

Harry wasn't sure he liked the man who forced Nagini to stay in her snake form. It didn't seem like a very nice thing to do. _::What's the mans name? I don't think I like him very much.::_

Nagini gave a hissing hum at his announcement._ ::His name is Albus Dumbledore. He had once been my Professor when I was a few years older than you are and went to a boarding school.:: _She stopped and looked closely at him with a gleam in her eyes that Harry could not discern what emotion it was. _::Little Wizard you must have a last name, before you lived with you Aunt and Uncle.:: _She explicated.

Harry looked to Nagini and spoke. _::My babysitter Mrs. Figg and my teacher call me Mr. Potter sometimes.:: _He looked to Nagini to see the same emotion in her snake eyes from a few minutes before.

_:: Harry Potter?:: _Nagini questioned with curiosity.

_::Yep!:: _Harry nodded. _::I remember my teacher trying to teach me to spell Harry James Potter. Harry Potter's my name.:: _Harry announced with a small smile.

Nagini moved herself into a more comfortable position, in front of the fire, as she looked at the five year old. _::The Wizarding World has a Harry Potter,:: _She stated. _::They worship him, call him The Boy Who Lived::_

Harry frowned and shook his head. _::That can't be me, no ones ever cared.:: _He assumed he would know if someone cared about him. They would have tried to protect him from his family and taken him to a loving home. Wouldn't they?

_::Would you like to hear the story of The Boy Who Lived?:: _Harry thought it over before making his decision.

_::Yes please:: _He finally said.

Nagini looked Harry in the eyes as she spoke. It slightly unnerved the small boy, but he figured it would keep his attention on the story and not something else. _::On the night of October 31st, Albus Dumbledore tricked my Marvolo, known to our world as Lord Voldemort, to go to the Potters.:: _Nagini began in a calm hissing voice.

_::Why?:: _Harry asked with confusion.

_::There was this Prophecy about my Marvolo and the Potter's son. It was said that their son would vanquish my Marvolo…:: _She stopped for a moment before continuing. Her thoughts on her Marvolo._ ::When he arrived at the Potter's home, by help of the Potter's secret keeper, he fought against James Potter before killing him. It's assumed that he followed after Lily Potter and her son. I assume Marvolo gave Lily a choice to step aside and let him kill her son or die herself. As I'm sure you realized already, she chose to die. It's a mystery on how the child could have destroyed my Marvolo, but the Killing Curse did not work on the child and the curse rebounded and hit him instead. It's that day, four years ago, that he lost his body.:: _Nagini finished the short tale, all the while watching the young boy closely.

Harry felt uncomfortable as his mind flashed back to a rather recent nightmare. _::Would that curse be green?:: _He asked with discomfort. He twitched and squirmed a little at the thought that he was in fact this Boy Who Lived.

_::Yes,:: _Nagini said with a nod._ ::That's the color of the Killing Curse.::_

_::Oh,:: _Harry breathed out. _::Nagini, if I really am this Boy Who Lived, why did they leave me with my Aunt and Uncle?:: _He asked with a raised eyebrow. He pulled the warm, black blanket closer around his body. He cocooned himself into the warmth._ ::They called me names and beat me...why would someone leave me with people like that? I always received a beating whenever I asked questions or made a small mistake.:: _He stated with a shake of his head.

Nagini gave a hiss of displeasure. Harry's life sounded eerily familiar to a certain tale of a boy she once knew. _::That sounds like Dumbledore's doing. Marvolo and I grew up in an Orphanage.:: _She restated._ ::It was a place where the children and staff thought Marvolo and I where demons and tried to beat the Devil out of us.:: _She frowned at the memory of when Marvolo was Harry's age and had been forced to go through an excorism. The day he had told her about it had left her feeling more mortified than any other time before. _::Marvolo tried to tell Dumbledore about what was happening, but he just said we were overreacting and sent us back. It was the same with Headmaster Dippet, he didn't believe us either. Of course he did follow Dumbledore's word like it was the law, even if he did like Marvolo.:: _

Harry's nose scrunched up with disgust at how mean this Dumbledore was. _::I don't like him. I would never try to murder Marvolo. I could never be a killer, unless it was protecting someone I loved or cared for.:: _Harry decided. He lay on the comfortable green rug and yawned tiredly as he tried to keep his eyes open.

Nagini gave a snake smile. _::Neither do I little wizard. Now sleep, you need the rest.:: _She ordered gently.

Harry soon fell asleep as his eyes became too heavy to waited until the boy fell into a deep sleep before she truly began to study the boy. At first she had thought of draining the boy's magic for Marvolo's Horcrux that was in her, but she had noticed that there was something off about Harry Potter. Harry felt like Marvolo in only a way a Horocrux could. This boy was a Horcrux. She thought with disbelief. Even as a snake she could sense his powerful magic, like a warm buzzing over her skin quickly followed by a frigid chill of electricty down her snake back. Harry's magic matched Tom's perfectly from when he was younger. She would still care for the boy, he reminded her eerily like Marvolo, from his personality to even his looks, they shared similar looks, except for the the green color of their eyes and the scar on his forehead.

Young Harry's eyes were an Avada Kedavra green color, that at times looked like emeralds when he seemed to get upset. Marvolo's eyes had once been a light lime green color than turned to a dark grass green when he was angry, upset or thoughtful. Marvolo's eyes had long since changed from his beautiful green to a bloody red or a red apple color.

Another reason why Nagini was going to care for the boy, was they she missed human company, someone to speak with, someone to care for like she had when she and Marvolo were children. Perhaps Harry could become someone she deeply cared for and perhaps she could actually use the body as a heir for her Marvolo. With that decision, Nagini began to think back to when she and Marvolo first met and when her father's had abandoned her.

_Seven year old Melinda Lilith Grindelwald-Dumbledore held both of her father's hands as they walked down the long cobblestone pathway. Her waist length, unruly, dark brown hair swayed with the cool afternoon breeze as they made their way towards the brick building. Her sparkling ocean blue eyes glistened in the sunlight as her eyes trailed over the yard of the large, towering building that looked like a prison. Shaking her thoughts away Melinda thought back to her "fathers". The only trait she gained from the two men was her blue eyes. She despised both men with a passion. They had cruely murdered her mother when she was five years old._

_For the last two years they had been trying to get rid of the demon blood she had in her, but to no success. It had been Gellert who had truly killed her mother for being a 'disgusting half-breed'. Albus had joined him by helping him because she a Shadow demon and it was for the 'Greater Good'. _

"_Melinda you will like it here." Albus tried to reassure the girl._

"_With Muggles of all things." Gellert stated in contempt._

_Nagini glared at the men. "My name is not Melinda. It's Nagini Drax," Nagini stated with an icy glare at the two men._

_Melinda Lilith was the name the two men had given her at birth. Nagini was the name a Demon Lord had given her when she was born. It was when she had first entered the Demon World when her mother was still alive. Nagini truly hated the two powerful wizards. Both of them were delusional in their quests for "The Greater Good" and whatever else they had been thinking of doing. Nagini's power, when she was older and well trained, would be equal in strength to either man. And she couldn't wait to show it to them when that time came to. _

_Albus tisked and shook his head. "That is not a proper name for a young witch." Dumbledore stated firmly, though his eyes sparkled kindly._

_Nagini rolled her eyes. "Since you don't want people knowing you had a child with the Dark Lord, my name is Nagini Drax." Nagini glowered._

_The two agreed silently to each other to leave her name as Nagini Drax before they handed the seven year old over to a drunk Mrs. Cole. The woman hurriedly and roughly showed Nagini a small bedroom with two beds on the third floor of the Orphanage. There was a raven haired boy reading silently on the bed closes to the clean window when they walked in._

"_This is the only room with an empty bed. Tom will be your roommate." Mrs. Cole stated as she pushed the girl into the room. Nagini felt like she was being thrown to the lions den. Nagini watched as Mrs. Cole walked out of the room with disgust at seeing the boy. She silently wondered why. _

"_Who are you." Tom demanded with narrowed eyes as he looked at the brunette haired girl. _

_Nagini gave a half-hearted smile. "My name is Nagini, Nagini Drax." She introduced herself while climbing onto the other bed._

"_What an...interesting name." The boy stated lightly. His green eyes looked at her for a few minutes, before going back to his book._

_Nagini warily looked at the other boy. The way he spoke was neither insulting nor was it complimenting. His whole tone of voice was disinterested and uncaring. Like he had better things to do. "Tom seems to be rather...mundane." She decided. If he had not insulted her, she was not going to insult him. _

_Tom didn't look up from his book, only hummed in agreement. "Yes, it is." He agreed with a careless shrug. "My full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Tom stated with a dangerous tone underlining his words. He was clearly power, more so than she was, at their age. It was rather disconcerting and a bit frightening. She had never met someone so powerful before, besides her once so called fathers, that is. _

"_Marvolo?" She stated aloud with a tilt of her head. Silky locks of brown hair casaded over her shoulders at the movement. "It's a much more interesting name than Tom. I think I'll call you Marvolo for now on." Nagini said as she situated herself on her small bed. _

_Tom finally looked up from his book and looked across at the other bed where Nagini was sitting. "You should know to fear me." He stated calmly. When he spoke, it was in a soft whisper and held an undertone of danger when he spoke. "Everyone here does." A smirk of dark amusement crossed his features. _

_"Oh, I do." Nagini stated with a slow nod. "But they won't be the only one that needs to fear just you." She continued with a smirk. _


	2. Chapter One

**Pairing/s** – HP/Dark!OMC, LV/Nagini

**Warnings** - Manipulative Dumbledore, Intelligent!Independent!Dark!Evil!Harry, Major Light bashing, Alternate Universe, Original Character (But she's really just like a Fem!TMR)_, Mentor Voldemort, _Mother Nagini

**Disclaimer** -If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Dobby would not have died and Harry wouldn't be Dumbledore's man; he'd be independent and smart. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin. So it's owned by J.K Rowling.

_::Parseltongue::_

**Chapter One: Home**

Within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was in panic as he looked to the tools that allowed him to keep track of the wards around Number Four Privet Drive and Harry Potter. It seemed that today, along with the last two months, were not his days. The wards had fallen and Harry Potter had disappeared. There wasn't many things that could cause those wards to suddenly fall from full power. The wards were blood wards and as long as Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley lived at Number Four Privet Drive the wards would remain. It was impossible for them to have fallen so quickly; for them to suddenly fall like they had. Harry would have had to have died. The very same night the blood wards had fallen, the Headmaster headed to Privet Drive to search for where the boy had disappeared to. Instead, he had found some rather shocking information. It seemed that the boy's idiotic Uncle had beaten him to death and then dropped his body off in some Muggle town, leaving him there.

Albus knew putting the boy into a home like that was dangerous; but he was positive that the boys magic would protect him from dying, keep him alive enough to be discovered, at least. Dumbledore drummed his fingers against the table as he sucked thoughtfully on his "lemon drop", a muggle candy he had become rather fond of over the years. He was displeased with things had turned out with Harry Potter. The boy was suppose to become his weapon against Lord Voldemort. There was only one choice he would be able to do. He would have to spin a tale on what happened to Harry. He would have to the press, the public, that the boy was missing. Then, he would slowly make the world believe Neville Longbottom was the Chosen One.

The key in making Harry submissive to authority, desperate for positive reinforcement, and easily susceptible to a good 'guilt trip' was having him live with the Dursley's. Horrible Muggles that should have never be left alone with a Wizarding child or adult, but would only be his success in controlling and manipulating the boy into the perfect Savior the Wizarding World needed. If the boy was still alive and growing up on the streets; it would only harden him and make him a rebel. Dumbledore need to be confident that Harry would see him as his own personal savior. He couldn't let Sirius out of Azkaban yet. He wouldn't need the Black Lord yet, not until the perfect moment.

Albus Dumbledore's mind raced with different possible outcomes that he could do with different people he could use. The thought of using Remus Lupin, the best friend of James Potter, and a werewolf that depended on him indefinitely crossed his mind. Mr. Lupin would be useful in leading the team. He had been easily manipulated when he was young, counting on him for everything. As his parents had wanted nothing to do with the infected child and later teenager. The werewolf also acted as if he owed him for letting him come to school with the rest of the witches and wizards. _Yes, The Werewolf will lead the search for the Potter child. _Dumbledore mused to himself as he tossed another lemon drop into his mouth. A pleased twinkle entered his eyes as he began to hum a mindless tune to himself.

Over the months of being away from his horrid relatives, Harry had come to love being with Nagini. She always made sure Harry ate at every meal time and began to strength himself by exercise. Already there was a difference. He was taller, from healthy meals and nutritional potions that were in a stasis. She was teaching him how to read and write properly, which came surprisingly easy to Harry, who was already reading extremely well. Harry was a quiet, thoughtful and well behaved child so Nagini was shocked when she woke up to Harry calling for her.

"Nagini!" Harry called out with a hint of frustration. "Nagini!" He called again. His tone was shocked, frustrated and rather displease.

_::What is it little one?:: _Nagini hissed out as she slithered down the hallway towards the library, where Harry usually spent most of his time, unless he was exercising like she had told him. When Harry had inquired as to why he needed to exercise, Nagini had simply explained that wizards and witches were rather lazy, and depended on their wands and magic to do almost anything. With learning to stay fit and defend himself, he'd be able to surprise his opponents, should it ever be needed.

When Harry walked into view, Nagini couldn't help but release what sounded like a chuckle. Harry glowered at Nagini, his expression displeased and annoyed. And Nagini could understand why. His black hair, that was once silky and messy, was now a vibrant, neon shade of pink and had grown two inches. Nagini gave another hiss that suspiciously sounded like a giggle.

_::Nagini...how do I change it back?:: _Harry demanded with a raised eyebrow. Nagini couldn't help but give a snake like grin. Young Harry reminded her so much of Tom when he was Harry's age, that it left a hollow ache in her heart at the thought. If she wasn't positive Harry Potter was James Potter's son, she'd have thought Tom was his father.

_::While Little Raven what where you doing before this happened?:: _Nagini questioned with curiosity as she slithered closer to the young boy.

_::I fell asleep while reading. I was dreaming, and in my dream the world was pink, like the hideous color my hair is:: _Harry replied with grimace of distaste as he looked at his locks and shuttered. He hated any vibrant colors. He much liked darker colors, like dark blue, dark green, dark red, black, dark gray and brown. Anything brighter made him nauseated.

_::Well little Raven you should try simply wiling your hair to be black again.:: _Nagini suggested with a snake like smirk as she watched the boy. She knew how much he despised colors like pink, yellows, oranges, whites, bright blues and bright greens.

Harry took a calming breath as he tried not to rage at the disgusting color his hair was. How could his once silky raven locks turn into neon pink by just a dream? He wondered. He breathing began to even as his eyes fluttered close. He concentrated on remembering what his hair color looked like, how the silky locks felt and how short his hair was. As he continued to concentrate on how his hair use to be, he felt a strange and peculiar tingling in his scalp. It was like pins and needles, when you're arm or foot has fallen asleep, except it wasn't uncomfortable.

His eyes fluttered open as the pleased hiss that emitted from Nagini. _::Well my Little Serpent it seems that you are a Metamorphmagus:: _Nagini stated with a smirk that only a snake could make. _::It is rare to discover a Metamorphmagus. There are only one or two every generation. Before you ask, a Metamorphmagus is an individual that can change their appearance at will. They, after some practice, could even change their whole body structure into that of another person, and perhaps over time, even animals. But that will many years of practice.:: _Nagini explained patiently.

_::Well...:: _Harry mused with a tilt of his head and a curious glint in his eyes. _::That's interesting. I should continue practicing this ability. Perhaps over the next few years I'll be able to use this ability quicker and without a thought.:: _Harry could see many possibilities that this gift could give him and he couldn't wait until he finally was able to use it without such concentration.

_::Yes, that sounds like a good idea.:: _Nagini stated with a nod of her head. _::This ability could be very helpful in the future Harry. But it will take time and won't come so easily as you have to learn everything about being a Metamorphmagus, not just the little things if you wish for a true grasp of it.:: _Nagini warned as she looked at her charge. She had become quite close to the boy and considered him someone she would protect with everything she had, should the time occur. She didn't know how he did it, but his charismatic nature drew her in, much like Tom had.

Harry nodded at her warning, knowing he would have to look in the large library for books that contained any information on Metamorphmagus' so he could begin his more in depth studying. Looking away from Nagini, he stared in the mirror's reflection that hung on the wall. His mind raced with ideas that he could try, before turning to Nagini. _::Nagini, would you be willing to tell me what looked like when you were human?:: _Harry asked with a polite and soft tone. He cared about the animagus witch. Even though he had a hard time believing that he could actually care about someone other than himself. He had learned early on that there was only you, and you alone, that you watched out for. But he found himself caring for Nagini.

Nagini seemed to hesitate for a moment, before finally giving in. _::I had dark, unruly brown hair. It was silky to the touch and fell down to my shoulders. My eyes were an ocean blue, much like the Caribbean in the early morning. My eyes were almond shaped, like yours and I had pale, creamy skin.::_

Harry nodded as he imaged what Nagini looked like_. ::And Marvolo?:: _He inquired curiously. _::What did he look like?:: _

Nagini gave a small snake like smile. _::My Marvolo looked shockingly like you. The only difference between the two of you was his features were sharper. His hair was black in color and much neater and silky. Strands of hair tended to fall into his face and his eyes, his eyes were a brilliant lime green, that turned a grassy green when he was angry or upset.:: _Nagini said with a hiss like sigh. Oh how she missed him.

Harry nodded and turned to look back into the mirror. Instead of closing his eyes, he look in his reflection and envisioned what Nagini had described Marvolo as. He watched in fascination as his features sharpened. He silently watched as his hair became neater and the color changed to a dark brown and also grew an inch, hanging at his chin. He kept his eyes the same Emerald/Avada Kedavra green, that changed color depending on the mood he was in. Nagini had mentioned how much she loved to look at his eyes and he didn't want to change them either.

_::Oh my…this is an interesting development. My Raven this is truly remarkable.:: _Nagini hissed out in pleasure. _::You look like a true and proper Heir. Do you like your name Harry?:: _Nagini questioned with interest.

Harry gave a sneer; the clear displeasure was shown on his features at the questioned. His name, he hated his name. It was so...common. _::It's common.:: _He stated with a shake of his head.

_::I've been thinking this over for the last few days. You will have to go to Hogwarts as Harry Potter. But among our own, among the Death Eaters you will be known as someone else. Like Marvolo is Lord Voldemort and I am Lady Nagini, you will be our Prince. I was named Nagini after the Naga Demon Blood I have. Marvolo is Lord Voldemort not only because it's an_ _anagram for his full name but because Voldemort means_ _Flight of Death.:: _Nagini remarked with a snake like shrug, if there was such a thing. Harry wasn't sure if there was, but Nagini seemed to be able to do things most snakes should have found impossible to do.

_::I want a name that means something, that has a name of power to it.:: _Harry began with a thoughtful tilt of his head. _::I want a name that means I'm yours.:: _He finished as he looked to Nagini.

Nagini gave a small hiss of agreement. _::Then I shall find one.::_

Harry remained in his new appearance as he and Nagini made their way into the Library. Nagini had mentioned the first time he had come to Riddle Manor that it was important to discover and learn everything there was about magic, and so she had taken him to Marvolo's library where Harry had remained most of the time since he had started living there.

The walk from the hallway to the library was short. The two companions used this time to talk about Hogwarts and Death Eater. _::Yesterday,:: _Harry began as he remained looking forward. _::You mentioned there was an inner circle of Death Eaters. The Lestrange Brothers: Rodolphus and Rabastan, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn Rowle, Isaiah Prince, and…Bitch-a-trix Lestrange, I'm assuming there's a story behind that.:: _Harry stated as he raised an eyebrow at Nagini.

Nagini gave a hissing sigh and a small nod of agreement. There was a story behind her reason for such...hate and disgust for the witch. _::I meant Bellatrix, my Raven. She is such a...let me just say that some of the things she does and did...I can not repeat some of things until you are older:: _Harry only nodded slowly, knowing that Bellatrix Lestrange had wronged Nagini in some way.

Nagini's eyes gazed over as they continued to make their way to the library. She remembered vividly just how horrible of a person that Bellatrix Lestrange was.

**Flashback**

Nagini was coiled comfortably around the top of a high backed armchair at the head of a long, polished, wooden table. Her eyes watched as a tall, pale skinned man strode restlessly from one side of the room to the other. His robes swayed dangerously behind him with each angry step he took. All along the length of the wooden dining table; chairs were filled with witches and wizards, all garbed in long black robes. Marvolo took a seat with a glower at the witches and wizards. _'She will never be half the women Nagini was! How dare she?_' Marvolo thought to himself with clenched fists as they remained on top of the table.

Nagini lifted her head slowly and turned to look at Marvolo. Her eyes were sharp and her curiosity rose at her Marvolo's furious thoughts. _::How dare whom? Which one is it My Marvolo?:: _Nagini inquired with worry. It was rare to get her Marvolo so riled up.

_::It's nothing, Nagini. I'll deal with it when the time comes.:: _Marvolo stated with a shake of his head. He leaned back against the chair, his hands relaxing as they twitched for his wand. How he would love to curse her.

_::I was not asking, Marvolo, I want you to tell me. You made me the Master of your Heart, of your Soul and of your Body. Just tell me Tom!:: _Nagini demanded as she looked at her only love. She was his everything, as he was her everything. They never kept secrets from each other.

Tom gave a sigh as he looked to Nagini and hissed. _::Bellatrix:: _Just the name was a simple enough answer. She always did ridiculous things that made Marvolo angrier than usual.

_::And what did Bitch-a-trix do?:: _Nagini questioned with an angry hiss. Those sitting around the table twitched and shuffled uncomfortably at the angry hissing that admitted from their Master and his Lady.

Tom took a deep calming breath, that didn't help much, and looked at Nagini with flashing red eyes. _::She offered to submit to me in every way. I read her mind and she wishes to become my Consort.:: _Tom stated with another glower towards the uncomfortable Death-Eaters sitting at the table.

_::She's so much like her Aunt Walburga; so eager to please you with their bodies.:: _Nagini stated in disgust. _::She needs to learn her place Marvolo_.:: Nagini said in a firm voice that broke for no argument. Not that Marvolo would argue. He had already planned to teach Bellatrix Lestrange a lesson at showing such disrespect.

_::There was no question of that, My Love.:: _Marvolo remarked. With that said, he turned his attention back to the meeting. Nagini looked at Marvolo's newest follow and felt nothing but disgust at the sight. He was a weak, rat faced man named Peter. She could smell his apprehension, his nervousness, and his fear. It was pathetic. The man continued his report for several more minutes, and her attention diminished. After everyone finished their reports, Marvolo dismissed them and asked Bellatrix to stay behind.

"Yes My Lov-Lord? You wished to speak to me?" Bellatrix asked. Her eyes were filled with hope. Nagini hissed in anger as she glared at the woman she desperately wanted to bite. It wasn't only because Bellatrix was standing there, offering him something that she could give him, but it was also because Nagini felt guilty that she was denying Marvolo what she should be able to give him.

The Dark Lord considered Bellatrix for a moment. His red eyes sparked with anger and fury at the sight of the woman. A cruel smile played across his lips as he held his wand in his hands. "Bellatrix…Bella...my loyal follower. What did you mean when you said you wished to submit to me in every way?" Tom inquired with eyes glinting in amusement.

Nagini gave a hissing laugh. Marvolo had a sense of humor that he and Nagini shared, except when the humor was directed at him. They had discovered during a trip to the lake with the other Orphans from the Orphanage; when they had taken a girl named Amy Benson to their cave, that their sense of humor was a bit more twisted than the average person. When Amy had called Nagini a freak and pushed her into a desk, Tom had been less the pleased. And so, they had taken her to the cave that day, and needless to say, Tom had been very pleased.

"My Lord… I just wished to please you." Bellatrix whimpered pathetically. Marvolo sneered in disgust. Raising his wand he murmured one of his favorite curses in a silky voice and shot a Crucio at the black haired open. A smile, twisted with dark amusement, graced his lips as he held Bellatrix under the curse for nearly three minutes.

"Honesty is a virtue, Bellatrix. Now tell me the truth." Marvolo ordered, his tone of voice less than happy as he look down at the whimpering witch on the floor.

"I only wish for you to take me to bed. I wish to become yours in every way My Lord." Bellatrix murmured as she looked at her Lord. She would do anything for him, Tom knew, but he didn't want anything from her, except for her to follow his commands.

"Did it look like I wished for you to "warm my bed"?" Marvolo demanded in a cold voice. "Since it appears that honesty is the course for the evening, let me be clear to you, Bellatrix." Marvolo hissed. "I do not wish for you to warm my bed, nor do I wish for you to follow after me like a pathetic little wretch." Tom stated firmly. "I suggest when you go to see your Aunt Walburga tonight, as I have no doubt you will, that you question her on what happened the last time she had asked to warm by bed." Bellatrix felt her heart ache at the statement. She knew her Lord was speaking the truth. She could have cried at the thought.

Nagini hissed in delight as she watched Bellatrix break. She watched patiently as Marvolo continued. She had no reason to edge him on. Tom was as good as reading emotions as she was. "You will never warm my bed, Bella. Not now nor ever. You could not handle the type of pleasure I would give and the only one I would ever pleasure in my bed, is my Love." Tom stated firmly. "Now, go back to your husband and family and do not try to ask to warm my bed again. As there will be far more severe consequences if you do." Marvolo ordered with a shake of his head.

Bellatrix nodded and slowly stood from the floor, her body shaking from the Crucio curse she had been placed under. She turned and walked slowly but strongly from the room. Tears glinted in her dark blue eyes as she disappeared from view. With a tired sigh, Marvolo leaned further back into his chair and turned to Nagini. His blood red eyes flickered to a lime green color, the color that she loved. His eyes showed everything he felt for her and the situation they were in. It made Nagini's heart ache, as she felt the same way. A smirk twisted across Marvolo's lips as he looked at her.

**End Flashback **

Nagini snapped out of her memory and looked to Harry, who stood standing silently at the library door, watching her silently. She wondered how long she had been lost in thought. _::Yes, Harry?:: _Nagini questioned as she looked at the growing boy.

_::Would you be willing to tell me of Marvolo, Nagini?:: _Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow.

_::Of course, my Raven.:: _Nagini hissed out in reply as the two slipped into the library, for more reading on magic and tales of Marvolo when he was a boy and teenager.


	3. An

Hey~

I am very sorry for being gone so long. I have NOT abandoned this fic, nor any of the others. I broke my arm jumping off the Trampoline. I can't type well with my left hand. It will be at least 6 weeks before I can get the cast taken off my right arm.

thedarkladyofslytherclaw


End file.
